I'll be here for you Jess
by peg-me-kira
Summary: A short story about a problem Jess faces in her life. I suck at descriptions sorry :/
1. Wipe away all of your tears

I'll be here for you Jess

"You will all be very upset to hear you all have a day off today, so we can clean up the ARC it needs a good spring cleaning" said Lester his booming voice and everyone stared at him and smiled "You don't have to look so disappointed you know"

"Really?" asked Matt "you're not just pulling our legs are you?"

"Do I look like a leg puller?" said Lester in a sardonic tone "Now scram, all of you!"

"Hey Jessica, want to pop round to my flat!" Shouted Becker to Jess

"Urm, no thank you but you can come round to mine if you want" shouted back Jess in a very strain voice.

"Yes, should we be off, I'll drive"

The car journey was quite, neither Jess nor Becker said anything. As Becker tapped his hands on the steering wheel waiting for the traffic to part and let them though, Jess stared out the window not looking at anything in particular. Jess' eyes where blank. The country scenery rushed past in a flurry of colour but as for sound, there was a lack of noise. Becker got to the point where the silence hurt his ears but he knew breaking the silence wouldn't do anything. When they finally came to Jess's flat and Jess and Becker had walked out of the silent safety of the car and back into the noisy world and photo fell out of Jess's pocket, Becker reached to pick it up. On this photo were to girls one look like and Jess and the other one, Becker did not recognise.

"Who is the other girl in this picture Jess?" asked Becker quietly.

"She's, she's, she's my sister" Jess said and ran into her flat, Becker folded shortly after. When he found Jess in her bed room he walked up to her, she was sitting on her bed crying silently.

"Jess what's wrong?" asked Becker. He sat by her and turned her head gently towards him and with his thumb wiped away all of her tears from her face "Jess"

"I got the news last night she's dead" said Jess and a new wave of silent tears over came her.

"Oh Jess" whispered Becker, retching over to her putting one of his arms round her waist pulling her close and the other stroked her hair tenderly. Jess had stopped crying now and was leaning against Becker's chest with a pained expression edged on her once perfect face.

"Becker" Jess said very quietly and nervously "You have lost people you loved very dearly, will I ever be the same?"

"That's hard to answer Jess" said Becker not looking down at Jess but looking straight ahead "I'm guessing she meant a lot to you. Jess it won't be easy be you will get over it and I will help you get over it, I'll be here for you Jess"

"Promise?"

"Yes Jess I promise" said Becker kissing her soothingly on the forehead.


	2. The Calming

_*****Sorry it's very short*****_

"I really should be going now it's very late" said Becker after hours of talking.

"No please don't go!" Jess said in a voice that sounded like it was supposed to be a shout, she grabbed hold of his shirt and a couple of silent tears escaped her red, blotchy eyes and fell slowly down her face.

"Jess, I promised I would be here for you so if you want me to stay I will, you will not suffer in silence" Becker said calmly "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please, hot chocolate please" Jess's voice sounded a little bit happier than it had been that day.

"Okay" said Becker as he walked into Jess' neat completely white kitchen, it was like stepping into a snowstorm- everything was white. It took a little bit of time for Becker to fumble about trying to make two mugs of stemming hot chocolate. When he returned with two mugs in hand- one blue and the other pink, he saw Jess lying on her bed. Becker walked over, sat on the bed next to her and handed her the blue mug of beverage. Jess laugh slightly at the fact Becker was holding and drinking out of the pink mug. Jess drank a little then leant over Becker and put the mug on her bed side cabinet. Becker's mug soon joined it.

Becker lay down next to Jess and she put her cold pale hands on his chest. She didn't do anything a part from curl up in a ball by his side. Soon she had fallen asleep a calm little angel protected from the world by her guardian.


	3. More Problems

*****Perfect song to listen to whilst reading this is 'My Immortal' by Evanescence*****

Becker woke up early the next day to find that jess was not beside him. He got up and sorted out Jess' bed until he heard a scream that was quickly stifled in an attempt to make it go unnoticed. It had come from the bathroom so Becker ran over to the door and beat it with his fist, "Jess, Jess are you okay? If you don't let me in, I'm going to kick the door down" no reply came from the bathroom so Becker got a blunt kitchen knife from one of the many white draws and unlocked the door. The sight that met his eyes as he kicked open the door hurt him inside. Jess was sitting in the bath surrounded by water and blood with a knife in her hands slitting her delicate wrist wincing at every slit.

"Oh Jess" said Becker and a tear escaped his sorrowful eyes and he reached out into the full bath and picked Jess up, one arm round her waist the other under her knees, her limp body swaying slightly.

"I didn't want to kill myself I just" Jess said and her eyes once again filled with silent tears.

He carried Jess over to her bed and placed her gently on it the once white sheets now wet and covered in blood stains. Becker sat at the end of the bed and buried his faces in his wet and bloody hands. One hand pressed against her chest and the other outstretched, Jess reached out to touch Becker's shoulder but Becker moved away face still in his hands. Taking his hands away from his face, Becker reached out and pulled Jess towards him, hoping for her warmth to banish the cold. Becker placed Jess on his lap and kissed her longingly on the lips. Jess immediately kissed him back.

"Look at time" said Becker breaking away from Jess to check the time "It is 5 am this gives me enough to time clean up and for us to get ready for work"

"You don't have to clean up Becker, it's my flat" said Jess stubbornly.

"You not fit to clean up with your bad arm. You go and find an outfit which covers your wrist" said Becker and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Jess searched though her wardrobe occasionally wincing. Finally she found the perfect outfit. It was a short blue dress with long sleeves, a black cardi and bright purple high heels. When Jess was changed she heard Becker come out of the bath, ran over and hugged him.


	4. I, I, I

"You look beautiful" said Becker as he was hugged tightly "Come on lets go to work and remember no lifting your sleeves up" Becker and Jess walked into Becker's car, Jess still clinging to Becker. When they got into the car Jess let go to let Becker drive. The journey was again silent but this was a slightly happier silence then it had been the last trip.

When they finally arrived at the ARC they were 15 minutes early and surprisingly it was empty so Jess sat in her normal chair and Becker pulled up a chair, (Becker's chair was considerably smaller them Jess') sitting on it he smiled up at Jess. Jess smiled back "I, I, I… oh it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Jess" said Becker, his eyes scanning Jess trying to find out what she had meant to say but not succeeding.

"Okay, I, I really appreciate what you doing for me" said jess trying not to say what she really meant to say "Oh what the hell, Becker I love you" with that she leant over the arms of her chair and kissed him. Becker immediately kissed her back.


End file.
